Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead - Linstead One-Shots
by ChelseaLeshay98
Summary: Since I will always be a huge #Linstead fan, I decided to write some One-Shots showing how many fans wish Season 4 would have ended. Keep in mind when reading, the whole Abby incident never happened, so they never broke up during Season 4 and Jay never moved out. This will be split into many chapters with One One-Shot per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Since I will always be a huge #Linstead fan, I decided to write a fanfiction about how many fans wish Season 4 would have ended. Keep in mind when reading, the whole Abby incident never happened, so they never broke up during Season 4 and Jay never moved out.

 **Erin and Jay One-shots**

Erin's POV

As I stood there looking out over the beautiful Chicago skyline trying to think, Hank's words "Don't look back," kept repeating throughout my mind. I had been offered a job in New York earlier that day, but was I ready to make that big of a jump? The job I could have would be in the FBI's counter-terrorism unit, and it would be one of the dream jobs. Could I just leave the only city I had ever really known, and leave and hurt all the people I know in the process. If I leave I will always look back and wonder what could have happened if I had stayed, but would staying really be the best thing for me? My phone soon started ringing, and when I heard the song "Close Your Eyes" playing, I knew that I had my answer. Jay Halstead would always be my answer to everything I ever asked myself.

Jay's POV

I was sitting with a bunch of the guys at Molly's drinking some beer, and goodness I was so nervous. Nervous about what I was about to ask Erin when she got there, nervous about what her answer would be, and nervous about what our future could hold. I just wanted to pop the question already, because I knew I was deeply and madly in love with her. I was in love with Erin Renae Lindsay and nothing could ever change that. When I realized that she should have been there by now, I walked outside and dialed her number and soon got no answer. I became a little worried, but walked back in the bar and thought that I would wait a couple of more minutes. I tried hard to not think about what could have happened and kept telling myself she would be there in a few minutes.

Erin's POV

As I stepped into Molly's and I spotted Jay sitting with the guys looking all nervous, I knew that I had made the right decision to stay. I walked up to the table and Jay quickly pulled out a seat for me to sit in.

"Sorry that I am," I said.

"It's fine, you're not late" Jay quickly cut me off.

As soon as I saw those beautiful baby blue eyes staring into mine, every moment we had ever shared together came flooding into the back of my mind and my world became frozen in time. I stated to wonder how I could ever picture my life without this wonderful man that I love so much. When my world finally started spinning again a few minutes later, I realized that Jay was down on one knee staring up into my eyes. I began to immediately figure out what was going on, and tears started streaming down my face.

"Erin?" Jay said.

I replied, "Yes?"

Jay then starts to speak, saying "Erin Renae Lindsay, we have been through a whole hell of a lot together, and I do not want to spend any part of my life without you. We may have started out as partners, but I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you. Will you please Marry Me?"

"Yes, Yes, of course I will marry you, Jay Ethan Halstead." – I cried out, still surprised that I was now engaged to the man of my dreams.

"Good, because I really don't know what I would have done if you said no." He replied, with a small chuckle.

The next thing I know people are hugging us and congratulating us. My entire life I had hoped for someone who loved me as much as I love them, to walk into my life and sweep me off my feet. Jay Halstead is the guy who did that, and I was so in love with him. When we first became partners, neither of us knew that this was where we would end up, but both of us could never be happier. I had never in my life felt this way toward another guy, and now I know why. I was in love, and could not wait to start the next chapter of our lives together and spend forever with the man standing in front of me. We may not have the perfect relationship without fighting or arguing, but it was perfect enough for us.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please feel free to review and leave thoughts on what you would like to see some one-shots on next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin and Jay One-Shots**

 **Author's Note: This one shot was based from a suggestion I got in one of the guest reviews on the first chapter. I really liked the suggestion and I will be doing a few more one-shots based from some of the other suggestions. I hope you like this one, and please review and give some suggestions. I will try to do some of the suggestions that you all make. I really appreciate all the kind comments. I will try to update more regularly now. Thank You all for reading. I have some other fanfiction's for other shows that I am working on as well.**

Erin's POV

On a normal day working in intelligence, I just usually wanted to get drinks at Molly's with Jay and the rest of the team. After the horrible case that we had worked on for the last two days though, I just wanted to go home and cuddle up with my wonderful fiancé and watch a movie. When I seen Jay and Antonio walking up I figured that it was the perfect opportunity to take him to the side and let him in on my plan for tonight, if he didn't mind.

"Hey, you two bozos'. Babe, can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway?" - I asked him nicely.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" – He said, walking around the corner into the hallway with me.

"Instead of going to Molly's tonight with everyone else, I was wondering if you and me could just go home and watch a movie on the couch? There might be a little bit of cuddling involved." – I replied.

"Sure, as long as I get to pick the movie. There better be cuddling involved, because there's really nothing that I would rather be doing than spending time with you." – Jay replied, with that sweet tone of his, which made me love him even more.

"Fine, you can pick the movie, but it better be good. If it's not, you can forget cuddling tonight."- I said.

"Oh, definitely. You in the mood for a scary movie?" – He quickly asked.

"Yeah, the scarier the better." – I replied.

Jay's POV

As soon as Erin asked me if we could watch a movie instead of going to Molly's with the team, I knew that she had been through a rough two days. We all had, and I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to see the softer side of her. She always acts so fearless at work, and I have never really seen her open about her own feelings and emotions, except with the Nadia situation. She never acts scared of anything, so with any luck I was hoping to see her get a tad bit scared watching the movie. We stopped by the diner for a quick bite to eat before we got to the house. When we got there, she went and put her pajamas on while I made us a bowl of popcorn and put a pair of sweat pants on. As we sit down after I put the movie in, we spent the next two and a half hours cuddled up together. I could tell that she was a little jumpy during parts of the movie, and as we laid down for bed I noticed her holding on to me a little tighter than normal. I thought I would have a little bit of fun with that, as she laid there stretched out next to me.

"So, is the ever-so fearless Erin Lindsay scared from a little movie?" – I decided I would ask her, with a little chuckle so that she would know I was just messing around with her.

"No, maybe I just wanted to cuddle close to my fiancé tonight. Why, do you have a problem with that?" – She replied, with more than a little sass in her tone.

"Ok, so you wouldn't mind if I just went and sit in the living room for a little bit on my phone?" – I asked her.

"No, please don't go." She said with a sigh, and continued, "Ok, so maybe I am a tad bit scared, and really would rather not sleep without you tonight."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." I replied, only to continue by saying "You know babe, I could really use this against you someday considering you try to make everybody think that you are so fearless."

"You tell anyone about this, and I promise you that I will kick your ass so bad that you won't know what hit you, babe." – she replied, letting that sass be heard again.

"Ok, Ok, I won't say a word about it to anyone. Just so you know though, you can cuddle up to me anytime that you want to." I told her, just so she saw how much I love her.

"I know, which might be a very good thing since we are getting married in six months." – she replied, knowing how much I couldn't wait until the day came that I could finally call her Mrs. Halstead.

Erin's POV

As I mentioned our fast approaching wedding date, I knew that Jay was just so excited and couldn't wait. The truth was that neither could I, and you could see the anticipation inside both of us. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Erin Halstead, and build a future and family with Jay. I knew that would happen soon though, but for tonight we would both have to settle for cuddling up and holding on to each other.

"Goodnight, I love you babe." – He said so sweetly, while gazing down into my eyes.

I soon replied with, "Goodnight, I love you more." As I gazed up into his eyes too.

He shut off the lamp beside the bed on the nightstand, and soon we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
